


A Visit to the Human Realm

by NutjobsCollection618



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Food Poisoning, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutjobsCollection618/pseuds/NutjobsCollection618
Summary: When Amity wakes up that morning, she never expected to go on a trip to the Human Realm.But in hindsight, being friends with Luz should have made her prepared for the unexpected.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 342





	A Visit to the Human Realm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this came out of my brain.
> 
> This story is written when Agony of a Witch came out. It is set before Wing it Like Witches.

It was a typical day in Hexside.

Students are going to their classes, the teachers are preparing their lessons for the day, and something just exploded in the potions track classroom.

Of course, this being Hexside, they do have some rather interesting oddities.

No, not monsters, or magic or anything mundane in the Demon Realm.

But a human, running through the halls, calling out to one of her friends.

"Amity?! Amity?! Amity?!"

Amity Blight nearly jumped in the air in surprise. She turned around and faced the human, and she can't help but feel lightheaded as she realized how close their faces are.

'Just lean forward Amity, and your dreams will come- no, no, stop that Blight!' Her brain screamed.

She regained her composure and asked, "Luz, what is it? What happened? Is Boscha picking on you guys again?"

"No, this!" She pulled out her strange rectangular device, which she described as a human version of the scrolls.

"What is it?" Amity asked, briefly seeing the word 'Book Release' on the screen.

"'The Good Witch Azura 6' just came out!"

What followed next was the strangest thing that ever happened in the history of Hexside. Amity and Luz hugged each other jumping in the air as they squealed in joy.

Amity's excitement about the new release is overriding her nervousness around Luz. Which is probably for the best.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know! I've been waiting for this for months?!"

The two walked to their class, talking about the new book all the way.

"It says here that 'Azura and Hecate must join together and battle an ancient evil that have reawakened'." Luz said, reading from her phone.

"I knew it! I knew the writer has been building up to this ever since Book 3. It was so obvious! My fanfiction was right?!"

"You write fanfiction?" Luz smiled in delight and Amity blushed at her slip.

"No." She tried to deny it, but Luz' teasing smile was just too cute to lie to. "Sometimes."

"Aww, its nothing to be ashamed of. I myself wrote several stories about Azura. Maybe we can share our stories sometime." Amity blushed at the prospect of spending more time with Luz.

"Anyway, it would be so cool if we get a copy of the books. This way we can start our book club with something new." Amity said, trying to divert attention.

"Why couldn't we?" Amity recognized that smile, that smile that usually suggests that Luz is about to do something stupid.

And while she loves that about her, it usually ends up getting her in some sort of trouble.

"Luz, you know I wasn't serious. Right?"

"Amity, I have an idea," Luz said, grabbing Amity's shoulders in excitement, "What if we go to the Human Realm and pick up a copy!"

Amity blushed and she can only stammer out, "A-alone?"

"Well, yeah. I would ask Gus and Willow to come but they're staying at school late to finish their project."

"B-b-but uhh, I have something to- go to. Uhh." Amity can only thank the Titan that Luz is oblivious, otherwise she would have figured her out by now.

"Oh, alright." Luz smile turned somber as she let Amity go, "Man, this sucks. I have always wanted to bring a friend with me. But I guess

I could just go alone. As always."

Amity realized how much it means for Luz that she come, so, before she could panic and change her mind, she said, "Wait, Luz. Uhh, I guess I could come with you."

"Oh, how about your thing?"

Oh right, that non-existent thing. "You're more important to me." She lied, well, not really but it would be embarassing for Luz to figure it out this way.

'Wait a minute, did I just said that?' Amity's face darkened as she awaited the fall-out.

"Aww, Amity!" Luz wrapped her in an embrace, and before she could completely explodes in shock, Luz said, "You're important to me too," Amity knows she's smiling like an idiot but she doesn't care, she said she's important to her too, this is amazing, "You're one of my best friends."

"F-friends, yeah." Amity blushed, a little disappointed, but her friendship with Luz is one of the things that she cherish the most. Even though she want something more.

The bell rang and Luz released her from her embrace, "Oops, I gotta get to class. See you later Amity."

"Y-yeah, see you later." Amity waved good bye, trying her best not to let it show how much that human is destroying her.

Edric and Emira suddenly appeared, having watched the entire exchange. "Gotta say Mittens, I like your taste." Emira teased.

Amity blushed all the way to her class, trying to ignore her sibling's teasing remarks, and failing.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"But come on Eda! It would only be for one afternoon."

"I said no."

"But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"No way."

"Eda!"

Eda looked away, knowing that if she look, she'll end up caving.

"This human will be the death of me." Eda muttered and sighed, "Fine, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I'm coming with you."

She and her friend look at each other, confused.

"Why?" Luz asked.

"Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

"No offense Ms. Owl Lady, but I'm pretty sure that _we_ will be the one keeping _you_ out of trouble." Amity said.

Eda narrowed her eyes at the Blight girl, before smirking, "Well, she's right. But if you do get in trouble, someone needs to be there to bail you out."

Luz sighed and said, "Fine, but wait, who's gonna keep the door open from this side?"

"King, you're in charge of the door."

King, who have been napping on the couch, said, "You can count on me Eda."

Eda opened the portal and said, "Alright, now who wants to go first?"

* * *

The Human Realm was a lot different from what she imagined.

From what she have heard, humans were a backward magicless society who murder witches that cross over to their Realm.  
She don't know about that last part, but they were anything but backwards.

Unlike how chaotic and often unsanitary Bonesborough usually is, the Human Realm seems to be, normal.

There were no Titan that makes up the entire island.

The chances of getting eaten and dying horribly is much lower in this world. At least, from the perspective of Amity as she, Luz and Eda rides Owlbert over the city.

"Your world is so amazing Luz!" Amity exclaimed in wonder.

Luz smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it." She looks down at the city below and said, "I guess it does look amazing from your perspective."

"You don't like living in the Human Realm?" Amity was surprised, but she suppose she shouldn't be too surprised. Who in their right mind would leave everything they know just to live in the chaotic Demon Realm.

"Its not that, its just, the grass is always greener I guess."

"I don't know what that means."

They sat in silence, feeling the wind in their hair as they fly over the Human Realm.

"You know, when we get the chance. I want to show you everything about my world."

Amity blushed and said, "I would love that."

* * *

They entered the mall which was packed full of people.

"Alright kids, stick with me." Eda said, adjusting her cap which hides her ears.

They weaved through the crowd of people, with Luz leading them towards the Bookstore.

When they arrived at the store, there was a long line of people.

"That's a lot of-." Amity heard a gasp and she finds Luz hiding behind Eda.

"Luz, what's going on?" Eda asked, confused at her apprentice's weirder than usual behavior.

"Shh, don't say my name out loud!" Amity noticed that Luz' frightened look was directed to a woman in line.

The woman was wearing a blue attire, that kinda reminds her of healers, and glasses. Her skin was as dark as Luz's and Amity raised an eyebrow. Does she know that woman?

They walked out of the store and Amity asked, "Luz, who was that?"

"That was my mom."

"What?!" Amity and Eda both exclaimed in surprise.

"Your mom?" Eda questioned.

"Yeah."

"I thought you said she hated your books or something. Why would she be here?"

"I don't know!" Luz exclaimed. "I can't go in there otherwise she'll recognize me. And then she'll ask why I'm not in summer camp and then she'll figure out that I was never in summer camp and then she's not gonna let me get back with you and-."

"Woah kid, calm down!" Eda sighed, "Look, how about I get your book for you? How does that sound?"

"Oh, okay Eda. Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid." She turned to Amity and she asked, "How about you? What are you gonna do?"

Amity looked inside the store, then back at Luz. Her choice is either to stand in line or spend the rest of the day with Luz.

Its obvious what the correct choice is.

"I'll stay with Luz."

"Oh well, try not to get into trouble."

"We will. Thanks Eda." Luz said and Eda went back inside the store.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Luz asked.

Before she could say anything, her stomach rumbled and Amity can't help but blush in embarassment.

"Lets go get something to eat."

* * *

Eda fall in line after taking a copy of the book the kids were looking for.

The woman in front of her noticed the book in her hands and said, "Wow, is your child a fan too?"

Eda realized that the woman who spoke up was Luz' mother. 'Alright Eda, for the sake of Luz, don't scream at her mom. She would be very disappointed with you.'

Steeling her resolve she said, "Yeah." Her smile was crooked and anyone can tell it was forced. But it looks like her mom is just as oblivious as Luz.

'Like mother, Like daughter.' She thought idly.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she have, something to do." 'Hiding from you,' "How about yours?" 'Did you notice she was missing?'

"I sent her away to Summer Camp." 'That's called Conformatorium in my world sister,' Eda idly thought. "To be honest, I don't really like this book series much."

"Then why are you here?" Eda asked, barely keeping the hostility from her voice.

"My daughter love this series. And when she get back from summer camp, I want to give her a gift. So she'll know I support her interests. I might have given her a wrong impression before she left."

"Why did you send her to summer camp anyway?" Eda asked, curious.

"I was worried about her. She isn't really great at socializing. She's just too weird for people to handle."

"So? What's so bad about being weird? Its not like its killing anyone."

"She doesn't have any friends. Everyone doesn't want to associate themselves with a weirdo. She's all alone."

"Why can't you be there for her?" Eda asked.

Camilla was silent, and Eda waits for her response. Camilla sighed and said, "I want to but I won't always be around. No matter how much I want to. She needs to learn how to be with other people."

"Well, I'm gonna make sure to always be around my kid. I'm not gonna be like you." Eda said a little too aggressively. Listening to her talk about Luz like she's the one that has a problem enraged her. How dare she? "My daughter might be reckless and weird, but at least I try to support her as much as I can."

She watched Camilla's eyes widened in shock at her outburst and Eda briefly wondered if letting go of her temper was a mistake, but then she smiled understandingly and said, "Then you're a better mother than I am."

Eda look at her in shock, surprised at her words. Before crossing her arms and tries to pretend that her words have no effect on her.

"Well, thanks. I guess."

"I wish I wouldn't worry. But I'm her mother, my job is to worry."

Eda looked at Camilla and smiled. She might not have approved of what she did, but she really does love her daughter.

And in the end, that is what's important.

* * *

Arriving in the food court, Amity looked around at the countless choices of human food.

"Woah! What are we gonna get?" Amity asked.

"Anything we want." Luz said grinning.

They looked around, before settling on a burger and a salad.

They chose a table and spend the rest of their time sharing stories about school.

As they were talking, Amity did not fail to notice one thing.

They were alone, esting together. Kinda like a-

"Woah Amity, are you alright?" Luz asked as she noticed her cheeks reddening.

'Get it together Amity, we're just friends eating out together. Yep, just friends. Yes, I have a crush on her and yes she looks cute and, oh no, she's looking at me. Okay Amity, play it cool.'

"Well, hello beautiful."

"Uhh, what?"

'Not that cool! Not that cool!'

"Amity, are you alright? Your face is so red. Is it the soda? Can witches even drink Human soda? Oh no! Is Human soda poisonous to witches?! Amity, calm down. I'm gonna go get you some water."

"Wait, Luz!" She ran off before she could stop her.

She groaned in her seat. Well, at least she didn't figure her out.

* * *

They later meet up with Eda outside the mall.

"So Eda, did you get a chance to talk to my mom?" Luz asked.

"Yeah."

"What did she say?" Luz asked.

"Well, it turns out, she was buying you a copy of that book you love as a gift for when you go back home. So I decided to buy a single copy for both of you." Eda said.

"What? But what about Amity?" Luz asked.

"Well, you both can share. I'm sure she won't mind. Right?" Eda was looking at her mischievously. As if she knows how she feels about Luz.

Considering how unexpectedly smart the Owl Lady can be, maybe she does know.

Does she approve of her?

Wait, she asked her a question, shoot.

"Amity, are you alright?" Was the first thing she heard when she left her trance.

"What was the question?"

"Are you gonna be okay sharing the book with me?" Luz asked.

Before her thoughts could spiral out of control she said, "Of course!" A little too loudly.

"That's great! Lets read it tomorrow at your secret hide-out!" Luz said.

"Alone?!" Amity squeaked.

"Well, yeah. Unless if Gus and Willow want to come but if you want, it could be just us."

"Its fine, I would love for them to come." 'Maybe with them around, I wouldn't be as much as a mess around you as I already am.'

"That's great! We're gonna have so much fun!" Luz cheered and Amity can't help but admire how she just lights up in delight.

Eda just shook her head and idly muttered, "Kid, that was your chance." Amity blushed, was Eda trying to bring them closer?

She doesn't know how to feel about that.

Eda pulled something out of her pocket and Luz gasped in horror.

"Eda stop! Don't drink that?!" Luz exclaimed.

"Kid, I will drink whatever I want." She opened the can and took a sip, "Mmm, I needed that."

"But that's poisonous to witches?!" Luz exclaimed and Amity blushed.

"Kid, soda isn't poisonous to witches. Where did you even hear about that?"

"Earlier, when we were getting a snack. Amity drank from her soda and she started babbling and her face was so red." Amity blushed even further as she noticed Eda's amused gaze on her. "I had to make her drink water to calm her down."

"Is this true?" Eda questioned and Amity just nodded. "So, the kid's face was red and she was babbling like an idiot. Are you sure its the soda?"

"Absolutely." Luz said and Amity prayed that Eda didn't call her out.

She doesn't want Luz to find out about her crush this way.

She doesn't want her to find out at all.

Eda rolled her eyes and tossed the soda can over her shoulder.

"Fine!" Eda leaned down to Amity and whispered in her ear, "You owe me kid."

She summoned Owlbert and said, "Now get in kids. Lets go home."

* * *

When they arrived on the abandoned cottage, it was already nightfall.

Luz shivered at the cold as they approach the abandoned cottage.

Eda opened the door and Amity went through first. Then she waited for Luz to follow.

Before Luz cross over to the other side, she look back at the Human Realm. A light breeze blows through and she took a deep breathe.

Last time she was here, she didn't know what she was doing. She never knew where she would end up.

But now, now she knows where this path would take her.

"Hey kid, you coming or what?" Eda asked.

Luz smiled and she run towards Eda. Where she embraced her. Eda, surprised, asked, "What is this for?"

"Thank you for letting me stay."

Eda smiled and said, "Kid, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I will never regret letting you live with me. Now lets go, before your girlfriend gets worried."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Luz blushed and Eda snorted.

"Not yet." Eda said before entering the portal.

"What does that mean?" Luz asked curious, "Eda!" Luz followed her through and the portal closes.

**THE END . . .**


End file.
